


Your Mom

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pennywise attacks Eddie Kaspbrak in the Neibolt House. Richie is there for back up.Oneshot/drabble





	Your Mom

Eddie Kaspbrak's arm was bent in a way it should never be able to bend. His breathing was erratic and terrified--the house smelled like shit, and he needed his inhaler, but all of it was way too much to even move. That-that thing was getting closer. Bill was on one side of him, and Richie was on the other, and all three of them were screaming. Bill though to his part was trying to calm them down.

"It-it's not r-real," he was trying to say over Richie's swearing and Eddie's hyperventilating. He meant well, Eddie knew that, but he didn't know if it would help. As It got closer though Richie grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him, his hands sweaty and comforting against him. 

"Not real enough for you, Billy?" It said, and It had a terrible voice: high-pitched and rotting. Bill froze next to him. "It was real enough for Georgie!"

The little color that was left quickly drained out of Bill's face. 

"You know who else it was real enough for?" It turned its terrible face to Eddie, and he gulped. 

"W-who?"

"...your mom." 

"OH MY GOD NICE ONE." Richie said despite himself. 

Beep motherfucking beep, Richie, Eddie thought a little hysterically. And maybe he would've said it out loud if Beverly, Mike, Stan, and Ben hadn't just come charging in through the side door just then. Good timing. 


End file.
